


Howler's Mountain

by BadAtLife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief John Winchester, Brotherly Angst, Cryptid Hunt, Dean is 16 - Sam is 12, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, LITTLE BRO SAMMY, One-Shot, Pre-Series, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Saves Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Saves The Day, Sam is trying, Wee!chesters, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, big bro dean, hurt!Dean, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAtLife/pseuds/BadAtLife
Summary: It's the size of a bear; it shouldnt be able to move too fast. Oh. Well look at that it does.XXXSam's out on his own in the woods after a small argument with Dean while their dad is on a hunt. They've been dragged into the Ozark Mountains to hunt something that's killing and mauling hikers and hunters. Their dad's taking longer than expected to find it. Dean's tired of getting left behind, tired of Sam's attitude lately. Sam's sick of the moving around, and tired of Dean always siding against him. Against everything their dad has taught them Sam's outside unarmed during an active hunt and he's about to pay for it... one way or another...[Dean is 16 Sam is 12 : Wee!Chesters and some Hurt!Dean]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Howler's Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fic so hoping things arent too, too bad.  
> It's kinda choppy, but hopefully they'll get better the more I do lol  
> I'm a sucker for WeeChesters and Bro-bonding and hurt dean so  
> hahahaaaa here we are.
> 
> Hopefully ya'll enjoy!

In fall the Ozark Mountains turned a wonderful array of colors as the trees prepared for winter. The landscape stretched on for miles and miles inviting any with an adventurous spirit to travel its gorgeous landscape. With a number of glorious falls and nearly fantasy like trail ways there was much to be seen in the mountain trails. Popular among hikers and good ground for hunters they beckoned from all walks of life. 

Unfortunately, a different kind of hunter had been drawn to the mountains in search of something that shouldn’t be. 

The fall beauty of the mountains was lost on the pair of boys that were currently calling the woods home. Sam and Dean had been stuck in a cabin with each other for nearly a week now and tension was running high. Sam’s sick of the woods and sick of doing nothing and sick of missing school. Dean’s sick of looking after a whiny Sam and sick of getting left behind. 

“I don’t know why I have to be here too!” Sam said for what was probably the hundredth time, “I don’t see why I had to come if we were just going to get left in this stupid cabin anyway!” 

“Just drop it already Sam.” Dean nearly seethed as he sat at the table near the kitchen cleaning the weapons that their father hadnt taken. They were already prime condition, but god he needed something to do or he’d lose it.

“But it’s been longer than he said it would be already! He could have just left me at Will’s house! I even asked Will’s mom and she said it was okay!” Sam turned quickly to face his brother as he threw his hands out for emphasis, “I’m not even doing anything! It wouldn’t have made a difference!”

Dean sighed, again, as he put the shot gun down after he’d reassembled it, “You know dad isn’t gonna leave you somewhere over four hours away; especially with strangers.”

“But they aren’t strangers!” 

“It’s been only a month since we were in that town! That still counts as strangers!” 

“That’s just because you and dad have some kind of problem with people!”

“Because you cant trust people! Sam you know that! Cant just go runnin’ around lettin’ people in every which way!” 

God, Dean just wanted their dad to hurry and come back. He didn’t like fighting with Sam and lately all Sam has wanted to do was argue and fight about _everything_. He’d left early that morning and said he might not get back till late or even the next day. They were after an Ozark Howler that had been tearing up hikers and hunters, but despite being in the area of the attacks there hadnt been any leads. They’d guessed it had moved on farther into the woods after the hiking started to slow down due to the weather change and the hunters were getting warry of this side of the woods. It had already been two days longer than they’d guessed they’d be up there, and it was making everybody antsy. Even Dean was getting fidgety. 

“Why do you always, _always_ have to do what dad says?!” Sam shouted at him, “If dad told you to go jump off the mountain I bet you would.” 

“Well he’d never tell me to do that.” Dean said sagging back against the chair a bit, “And I do what he says cause he’s _our_ dad. He knows what he’s doing.”

“No, he knows hunting! He doesn’t know anything about being a dad! He’s always gone, and we’re always moving around, and it’s never anything but monsters and ghosts and hunting, hunting, hunting!” Sam looked like he was about to have a conniption, “When was the last time he ever did anything a dad is supposed to do huh?”

“Sammy come on you know why we’re hunting! Dad’s got a lot to think about and we’re old enough not to need to be babied about stuff anymore!” 

“Dean you’re sixteen! You’re supposed to be in high school! When was the last time you were even in class?! I’m supposed to be making friends and studying and figuring out what I wanna do in the future!” 

Dean’s eyes narrowed a bit at Sam after the younger blinked wide eyed after his last statement. Like he hadnt meant to say that. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Sam turned away from him and stalked back into the room they shared and slammed the door leaving the middle Winchester sitting in the now quiet living space of the cabin. 

His gaze lingered on the door for a good while before sliding over to the equipment laying across the table. He wasn’t dumb; he knew Sam was different. Sam was good with people; Sam was kind; Sam was only twelve and already seemed like a genius. More and more Sam questioned their dad; the hunting; their life. There was an ache in his chest and Dean sighed heavily before he got up and headed toward the back door to get more wood for the fire place. 

As the back door creaked open and then shut the door to the bedroom cracked open for a moment. It was swung open and closed as soon as Sam realized Dean had gone out back, and the youngest Winchester headed for the front door. Their dad had already said he hadnt found definite traces of the Howler near here, and he really just needed to get _out_. Just for a little bit. 

He shut the front door quietly in case Dean heard it before he walked down the small dirt path that led to the cabin from the main road they’d used to get up here. Sam stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets as he walked with his shoulders hunched. He’d felt bad after he’d seen Dean’s face. He hadnt meant to let that last one go, but he’d just been thinking a lot about things and the more he heard about other kids wanting to do things in their future the more he wanted to think of something too. 

Maybe Dean was okay with hunting and moving like this but Sam was starting to think he wasn’t so much into this like his brother. He liked having friends; a place to go back to; familiar areas and faces. Was that so much to ask for? He scoffed lightly; apparently in this family it was.

The dirt crunched under his boots as he walked; the cold fall breeze making him shiver a bit before he decided to zip up his jacket. He wondered how much longer their dad was going to go about chasing this thing he couldn’t even properly find yet. Maybe it hibernated like a bear and was already gone for the coming winter. If that was true then their dad would be running circles looking for it and they’d be stuck up there until next spring. 

God Sam hoped it didn’t hibernate. 

Despite the occasional shiver Sam found the chilly air soothing. It cooled his body physically, and subdued his raging emotions. After walking for a bit Sam finally stopped and sighed. Dean was no doubt going to be, or already was, worried when he figured out Sam had left to wonder the woods alone. With no weapons to top it all off too. He didn’t like making Dean worry; heck he didn’t even like fighting with Dean. It was just sometimes he really couldn’t understand his brother. Couldn’t understand why he followed their dad so blindly, and maybe… just a little… Sam wanted Dean to be on his side for once. Dean was all Sam felt like he had sometimes, and it would be nice if for once they were on the same team. 

Huffing more in defeat than irritation Sam turned around to start heading back; thinking about ways he could maybe try to talk to Dean again without them getting into a fight. 

He’d just turned back when the air seemed to grow silent. As much as he didn’t want the life there were a few things that just kind of stuck after all these years, and sudden silences in wild lands was not a good thing. Sam froze as he listened, looked, and tried to figure out what had made the woods grow still. He was trying to be positive about it, but Sam wasn’t stupid. He was a Winchester and it wasnt any old secret that the Winchester name seemed to have been damned in the luck circle. 

There was something off to his side; Sam could feel it. Swallowing thickly his turned his gaze slowly over the scenery until he caught the red among the growth that was just too red to be the season change. Two red orbs stared back at him from across the dirt road and Sam felt his body stiffen. He’d run out without a weapon, and he’d walked a pretty decent distance from the cabin. There was a number of options here but Sam didn’t know a lot about what this thing was. Honestly he hadnt really been giving the hunt much attention; choosing to spend that energy on arguing with their father and fighting with Dean. 

Sam took a slow, deep breath, as he kept his eyes on the red orbs that were boring into him. If he could make it back to the cabin and alert Dean it would be okay; even if he just avoided it until Dean came looking for him it would be okay.

Neither option started with just standing and staring…

**XXX**

Dean had gotten wood and returned indoors only to find himself still alone in the living space. It wasn’t like he was expecting Sam to get over his fit right away; Sam was too emotional for that. Still, he was bored, lonely, and honestly just wanted to spend some time with his brother that didn’t involve fighting. Lately it had seemed like all they did was fight and Dean was not enjoying it. 

Was he this much trouble when he was younger? Dean sighed as he started putting the weapons away in order to clear the table off for food. Maybe he could entice Sam out with food and they could actually have a moment like they used to. After putting away and cleaning the table Dean walked to the bedroom door and knocked. 

“Sammy?” He started, “Look I know you want to have a girl moment, but could at least do it over food…” Dean was hoping a light tease might beckon his brother out; even if it was just to retort it. 

There was only silence from the other side of the door and Dean frowned a little.

“Come on Sammy you cant stay mad forever.” He pushed the door open expecting to find Sam sulking on his bed or angrily reading through a book, but was surprised to find it empty. 

Dean’s eyebrows scrunched together after finding no trace of his brother in the room. He wondered and checked the bathroom, even their father’s room, but Sam was nowhere to be found. He’d checked the salt lines across the windows and doors on his search and nothing was disturbed, so that meant Sam had most likely gone out on his own. Dean huffed a curse or two; leave it to Sam to wonder woods by himself during an active hunt. 

Grabbing the shotgun and a .45 Dean headed out to go retrieve his brother. Walking up the path that led away from the cabin Dean was fairly certain Sam would have walked the road they’d taken. His brother might be a handful but he wasn’t dumb enough to go wondering the unmarked woods alone and unarmed no less. Sam had probably gone on a walk or something like the girl he was; couldn’t just sit at home and brood for a while like a guy. The hunter in Dean was a little irked he’d gone without even a single weapon, but the big brother in him was a bit worried. Their dad still hadnt killed the Howler out here. He was trying to rationalize with himself that the odds of it being close enough to them were small since their father had to go so far to look for it, but he was still walking faster than normal. 

“Sammy!” Dean called after a brief time, “Damn it Sammy you know you shouldn’t be out here by yourself!”

Dean huffed after the silence that answered him and stomped his way farther up the road. The shotgun in his hands was comforting, as was the pistol in his waistband, but ever second that passed without a sight or sound from Sam made his chest coil tighter. He couldn’t have gotten that far.

“Sammy!” Dean yelled again after a pretty decent distance forward.

“Dean!” 

The middle Winchester blinked a few times as he turned in circles looking for Sam. That was definitely Sam’s voice, but that was definitely too much panic in it for Dean’s liking. 

“Sammy!” He called again, “Where are you!?”

“Over here!” 

This time Dean heard it better, aware now, and followed his brother’s call off the road and into the woods a bit. Dean pushed his way over a group of bushes and roots before he nearly stumbled into a collection of tall trees. 

“Dean up here!” 

Green eyes slid upward with slight question as he followed the call. Low and behold Sam was sitting on a rather thick branch of a tree a pretty decent height above him.

“Sammy what the hell?!” Dean hissed, “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay… I got hurt on my arm, and my side hurts… but I’m okay… I’m sorry Dean! But, that thing is out here!” Sam said quickly as he looked down at his older brother; here like he knew he’d be, “I went for a walk and I was gonna come back, but then the thing showed up… Dean it’s huge! It’s like a bear!” 

“I know that Sammy, _I_ actually pay attention to hunt information ya know.” Dean huffed, “Come on get down and we’ll go back before it shows up again. Then we can tell dad it’s still around here.”

Sam was going to say something but from his lofty tree perch he saw the vegetation moving; coming toward them.

“Dean it’s coming back!” Sam nearly screeched at his brother.

The older turned in the direction of Sam’s pointing arm and could see parts of the foliage tossing back and forth as something moved toward them. Rather quickly. Dean stood defensively, ready with the shotgun as his eyes narrowed. He was not really looking to confront the thing right now, but if worst came to worst… he was just glad Sam had been fast enough to climb a tree. 

The foliage before him suddenly separated and pulled him back to the moment before something shot out at him. It was fast, smaller than he’d expected it to be, and he had to nearly throw himself to the ground to avoid getting slammed by it. Sam screeched something from his tree when Dean stumbled backwards, but as he looked up expecting to see an attack coming Dean was surprised to see the retreating form of a deer jumping off passed the trees. 

Dean sighed out a shaky breath as his adrenaline wavered between dying down, or going through with the spike. 

“Stupid ass deer…” Dean muttered.

He just regained his footing when Sam suddenly yelled at him. Clear warning and panic in his tone as Dean’s name ripped from his brother’s mouth. 

He’d never, ever, take his fast reflexes for granted; ever. Dean had barely turned on his heels to face Sam’s panicked call when he’d seen the attack. Years of training from their dad prompted his body to move before he even registered he was in line for a pretty nasty injury. The middle Winchester leapt back a few feet as a massive claw swiped at the air he’d just been standing in. Green eyes stared at ominous red ones as a huge bear-sized creature stood in front of him. Shaggy grey, almost black, fur hung from its body as horns spiraled backwards from its skull. Its mouth pulled back into a low, threating rumble as huge jagged teeth made themselves known. 

Dean was not in the mood to get too personal with those teeth. 

“Dean!” Sam started and he caught glimpse of the younger moving.

“Sammy stay up there!” Dean commanded, “Don’t you dare come down here!” 

The Ozark moved slowly to the side, effectively walking itself in between Dean and the tree Sam was currently in, as it growled dangerously at him. It was a strange mix between a wolf growling and a bear huff almost. God this thing was big. Dean was wondering if the shot gun was even going to be enough; the .45 in his waistband weighing a bit heavier. Dean’s arm reached back to grab the pistol, but his eyes went wide when the Ozark lunged him for the action. It was faster than something that big should be and it caught him off guard. 

Long black claws clipped his shoulder as he tried to duck out of the way which sent him off balance and rolling backwards. Dean managed to bite back a scream as the claws dug through his jacket, shirt, and into his skin. He was _not_ giving Sam any reason to get out of that tree. His brother was observant though, and he heard the quick fearful call of his name after he pushed himself up onto a knee.

“It’s fine Sam!” Dean said quickly, “Stay put!” 

Sam though, wasn’t sure he believed him. He knew Dean was quick on his feet and his brother hardly ever slipped up. The only reason he would have gotten throw like that was if the Ozark got him. Sam himself already had a few injuries after trying to evade the thing previously; he knew it was faster than it looked and he was wondering if Dean made the same mistake. Sam wanted to help, but he’d been dumb and hadnt brought even a hand gun with him. He could be a distraction while Dean killed it; that would probably work. 

The youngest Winchester watched as Dean was sent flying over the thick collection of foliage suddenly, and this time his brother hadnt managed to suppress the cry of injury. That was it; Sam wasn’t going to sit here and do nothing while Dean got hurt! His brother disappeared over the bushes, and as the Ozark was staring briefly at where it had sent its most recent prey Sam took the opportunity to clamber down the tree. He climbed down fast, and landed steadily as he looked around for anything he could use as a make shift weapon. 

The Ozark pushed forward somewhat into the vegetation and Sam panicked a bit as he thought about those teeth getting closer to Dean, but he jumped when a shot gun blast echoed through the air. The Ozark screeched and howled as it recoiled so quickly from the bushes it nearly ran into Sam. It shook its head viciously again and again as it whined and howled; even dragging its face across the forest floor a bit. Sam backed away quickly and saw the damage Dean had done. The left side of its face was peppered with wounds and blood oozed out in steady streams. The left eye was damaged pretty badly, and there was no doubt it was blinded in that one now. 

Dean popped back up over the bushes finally much to Sam’s relief, but the feeling was dashed when he saw Dean’s shirt shredded across the front. The dark fabric made it hard to tell, but the gory gashes underneath were obvious. Blood soaked into his brother’s shirt as he looked down at his injury, breath coming in huffs as he winced. An injury like that didn’t stop Dean Winchester though; especially if his little brother was in danger.  
The Ozark had regained its rage now as its attention drew back to the brothers. Sam had circled his way closer to Dean who was looking at him with his own kind of rage.

“Sammy I said stay up there!” Dean growled after rejoining his brother’s side and keeping a serious eye on the beast in front of them. 

“I couldn’t just let you get hurt! I gotta do something Dean! I can distract it while yo-“

“No!” Dean cut that idea off quickly, “Don’t even.”

Their attention was brought back to the beast when it roared at them and charged. Dean brought the shotgun up again, but the Ozark bowed its head as Dean fired and the bullets peppered the back of its skull and neck. It roared in pain, and rage, as it kept charging despite the new injuries before it slammed into both boys. The Winchesters were pushed back a decent distance as it charged on, the momentum keeping them with it before the Ozark barreled through the thick bushes and stopped. The boys went flying and landed in a painful heap. The shotgun slid away from Dean as they landed, and he gasped in a painful breath. His chest was on fire and he really wanst feeling the way his shirt was half stuck to him half heavy from the blood. 

Sam was suddenly in his field of vision, “Dean! Dean come on!” 

The tugging at his arm, thankfully his good one, pulled him upward as the brothers got to their feet.

“Where’s the shotgun?” Dean looked around quickly as he saw the Ozark stalking out of the bushes again.

“Over there!” Sam pointed but he was already running toward it.

“Sam no!” 

Too late. The Ozark saw the movement and instantly changed course for the younger Winchester. Sam was half way to the shot gun, but Sam wouldn’t be fast enough. Despite the pulse of pain in his chest Dean ran straight toward Sam as his gaze flicked between the Ozark and his little brother. It wasn’t going to rough them up any more; the wide open jaw was clear evidence this thing wanted to end it.  


Well too bad. Dean was not about to let it start with Sam.  


It was right there in front of him. Sam had just bent down to wrap his fingers around the gun when he heard Dean scream at him. Wide eyes caught his brother’s panicked, but determined face, before they saw the Ozark. Well, saw the Ozark’s teeth. Sam was pretty sure this was the worst he’d messed up in his whole life; was pretty sure this was also going to be the end of his whole life. He was expecting the sharp sting and tear of teeth gouging into him, but was caught off guard completely when the world spun. Something slammed into him so hard and fast it knocked the wind out of him. It sent Sam sideways, spiraling into the dirt with such a force he was concerned he might have gotten whiplash. 

Sam slid down slightly, startled by the disappearance of the ground, until he rolled to a stop at the bottom of a small incline. He coughed, blinked, and registered new cuts and bruises until he heard a harsh cry of pain from where he’d just been. Startled back into the situation Sam realized he was the only one down there; Dean was nowhere to be found. 

“Dean!” Sam screamed as he got to his feet, grabbed the shot gun, and started to climb his way back up the incline.

The ringing in his ears finally lessened enough he could hear it. There was a nauseating mix of growling, snarling, and screaming going on. Sam slipped once and cursed himself as he felt the panic rising in his chest, but finally he found purchase in a large root sticking out of the dirt and hauled himself over the edge of the incline. Sam huffed as he looked up and his eyes went wide with fear. 

The Ozark had pinned Dean under one of its massive paws; claws digging deep into his brother’s flesh. Dean thrashed underneath it as it snarled down at him, and his unpinned arm was doing everything in its power to keep the jagged teeth away from his face and neck. Dean kicked at the Ozark on top of him with a defiant cry of anger, and maybe just a hint of fear, as he gave up trying to push it away and instead slammed his fist into the thing’s good eye. It howled in pain as it reared up away from him and Dean took the brief release to try and scramble away from the thing. He wasn’t even fully running yet before claws swiped his legs out from under him again. He felt new wounds open up across his calves and he fell gracelessly to the ground again. 

Dean pulled the .45 from his waistband and barely had time to roll even half way over and fire. The bullet ripped easily through the beast’s flesh, but his aim had been off. Instead of its head he got it in the shoulder near its neck. It roared at him before raking its claws across him; gouging out the flesh of his side. Dean screamed as the beast tore through him, and as fire erupted through his body. His body shivered violently for a moment as a wave of pain wracked his body, but he didn’t have time to even finish registering the new pain. The claws were back and pinning him down. The weight pressing in on his chest, on the wound, the air forced out of his lungs and burning pain ripped through his body anew. 

If this thing didn’t claw him to death it was sure as hell going to crush him at this rate. Dean raised the pistol again as he tried to line up with the Ozark’s skull, but before he could get it all the way the beast snapped its jaws around the extended limb. Dean howled as the teeth sank deep into his muscles and the .45 slipped out of his grip instantly. The jaw flexed and the teeth went deeper, prompting another scream from Dean. For a brief moment Dean was pretty damn sure he was about to lose the arm; he could feel the tension in the beast’s jaw. It was going to tear the limb right off…

The teeth were suddenly ripped out of his arm, however; eliciting new pain but also confusion. Pain wracked the older brother’s mind and he tried to think through the agony that was plaguing him. He’d sluggishly blinked his eyes open just in time to see a rather sizable rock nail the Ozark in the injured eye. It roared as it shook his head and its attention was finally pulled away from the middle Winchester toward whatever was assaulting it now. 

“That’s right!” Sam screamed as he chucked another rock at the beast, “Get your teeth outta my brother!” 

Sam’s glare rivaled that of the Ozarks as it growled at him, but the youngest Winchester was not about to back out and let this thing hurt Dean anymore. It moved just a bit, bringing its massive paw off of Dean’s chest, and Sam heard the quick, wet gasp from his brother as Dean took in a gulp of air. Dean’s .45 was sitting just a little bit off to the side of where his brother was lying, and Sam had a plan. A really dumb plan, but a plan none the less. 

He just needed the Ozark to give up Dean and come after him.

Sam had one more decently sized rock left, so he picked it up and threw it as hard as he could. It hit the Ozark on the side of its face Dean had already damaged, and that seemed to do it. The beast snarled at him before it abandoned finishing off Dean and charged for Sam. The youngest Winchester felt the adrenaline pulse in his veins as he stood his ground and braced the shotgun. It was a few feet away when Sam jumped as far sideways as he could get his legs to propel him. The Ozark barely passed Sam before it started to turn its head, bloody teeth bared and ready to end him, but the thought that those teeth were stained with his big brother’s blood flashed through Sam’s mind and he screamed at the Ozark in anger. 

The shotgun went off and nearly knocked Sam off his feet, but the shot went straight into the Ozark’s back leg; nearly point blank. It screeched and howled as its leg was ripped out from under it and it collapsed heavily onto the ground. Sam wasted no time tossing the shotgun and darting off toward his brother, and the .45.

Sam slid onto his knees as he reached Dean and he felt tears building in the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t see the injuries themselves right away, but the blood alone was enough to send a different kind of pain through Sam’s chest. Dean was barely conscious, his eyelids fluttering dangerously close to closing as green eyes stared almost vacantly forward. It was scary to see his brother so hurt; Dean was always so strong. His own eyes snapped up as he heard heavy, labored steps again and this time he met the Ozark’s furry with his own. Sam grabbed the .45 quickly as the Ozark made it clear this was going to be the final charge. One way or another this was ending and Sam was definitely _not_ going to roll over and let it win. 

Raising the .45 Sam waited as it charged him, its head down as if expecting the pepper shots from the shotgun again. It got closer, and closer, and finally when Sam could see the jagged teeth and the blood drying on them he pulled the trigger. The bullet ripped out of the barrel and straight into the Ozark’s skull. The force behind the .45 caliber was far greater than the scattered shot of the shotgun and the Ozark staggered before it crashed and collapsed a few feet in front of the brothers. Sam stared wide eyed as the barrel smoked in the cold air; afraid the beast might get back up again. He waited, as long as his worry would let him, but when the beast didn’t move after a few moments Sam tossed the .45 to the side and turned back to his brother. 

“Dean!” He shouted shakily as his hands hovered over Dean’s body; afraid to touch him anywhere lest he agitate injuries he couldn’t see, “Dean say something!” 

Dean’s eyes had closed, when Sam didn’t know, but after a frightful moment they peeled open slowly. The middle Winchester blinked sluggishly as green eyes tried to focus in on what was around him. 

“S’mmy?” Dean squinted at him, “Wher’s the…”

His voice trailed off but Sam shook his head, “It’s dead Dean don’t worry! I killed it!” 

Despite everything Dean grinned at his little brother, “Wayta go S’mmy…”

Sam felt tears prickling the edges of his eyes, blurring his vision as he stared down at Dean, “I’m so sorry Dean! I’m so sorry I didn’t listen to you!” 

“ ‘s Okay Sammy…” Dean sighed quietly, “It’ll be okay…”

“B-But there’s so much blood…” Sam said trying to hold back sobs, “Dean you’re so hurt! All cause I didn’t listen to you… I didn’t stay put… I’m sorry!” 

Dean hummed to himself, but his face was screwed up tight trying to keep the pain at bay. He didn’t want Sam to know how much it all hurt. Hell he couldn’t even see straight; everything was blurry. God breathing didn’t feel too good either, and to top it all off he couldn’t really feel his arm very much either. 

“S’mmy…” Dean finally said after an agonizingly long silence, “Gotta… go g’t dad…”

“I cant leave you here!” Sam hollered as if Dean had proposed Sam chop his head off, “There’s other stuff in these woods to you know! It’s not safe! I wont!” 

“Gotta… Sammy….” Dean managed through his teeth; talking, breathing actually, was getting harder to do, “I’m… not g’ttin up… any time… soon…”

Sam was getting frantic. Dean’s voice was fading, and he was nearly gasping in between every word. His eyes were still open, but barely and Sam could see the lack of focus in them. Dean wasn’t lying though; even Sam knew there was no way Dean would be able to get up right now. His arm alone was torn up so bad Sam could barely look at it and the way the flesh splayed out away from the muscles where the teeth had sank in. Dean’s side wasn’t faring better, hell maybe even worse, and even through his t-shirt Sam could see the pink of tissue and muscle underneath where the claws had gouged out chunks of his brother. The back of Sam’s throat felt sour all of the sudden the more he looked over Dean, trying to find a way to help, but he managed to keep his guts inside his body for now. 

Sam looked back at his brother’s terribly pale face only to find his eyes had closed again. Panic swelled in Sam’s chest as he grabbed Dean’s uninjured shoulder, “Dean! Dean!” 

There was no reaction from Dean right away and Sam lost control of a sob as it slipped passed his lips, but he coughed a dry laugh when Dean’s eyes peeled open again.

“S’ill h’re S’mmy…” Dean managed, “Quit… yelling…”

“Sorry…” Sam nodded furiously through tears, “Dean… what… what do I do...”

“I... told ya…” Dean’s face scrunched up a bit. He did tell Sam to go get their dad didn’t he? He couldn’t remember.

“But Dean I cant…” Sam wiped his eyes furiously but the tears were still trickling down. He nodded suddenly as he stood up, “I’ll be back Dean! I promise!”

“I kn’w… ya will…” 

Sam nodded again as he darted off through the woods tracing back through the way they’d started. He had no idea where their dad was; how long he’d be gone for. He was just hoping that if there was anything like angels or guardian anywhere they’d let him find their dad quickly. 

“Dad!” Sam screamed into the still woods as if they had only been recently separated, “Dad!!”

He ran until he reached the road again, huffing, Sam looked around and then ran back toward the cabin. He called and called and called hoping against everything that their father was close by. He didn’t want to run all the way to the cabin; it was so far from where Dean was. Sam stopped, breathing roughly, his legs aching from his own bruises and his side protesting the sudden strenuous breathing. The youngest Winchester, however; willed his body to shut up and deal with it. He was only able to run around like this because Dean had been dumb and saved him. Again! Dean was always being reckless when Sam was involved and he hated it! He didn’t want Dean to keep throwing himself in danger for him!

Sam bounced in place as he debated running back to Dean instead of to the cabin. If their dad wasn’t back anyway there’d be no reason to go there; he’d be wasting precious time he could be using to keep Dean awake. Sam bit his knuckles as his eyes darted back and forth before he screamed for their father again; there was no answer. Turning Sam decided to run back to Dean; he was sure the Ozark was dead but he didn’t feel safe leaving Dean with it. Stuff in their life just didn’t know what _staying dead_ meant sometimes. 

All the way back he called for their dad as if John would just appear out of the woods in front of him. Sam came barreling through the vegetation to find Dean, and thankfully the Ozark, exactly where theyd been when he left. Truthfully though he’d been hoping Dean would have been at least sitting up; like he would have miraculously healed some while Sam was gone. Sam dropped heavily onto his knees by Dean once again as he tried to urge the older boy awake again.

“Dean! Dean I didn’t find dad!” Sam said gently shaking his brother’s shoulder, “Dean please! I said I wasn’t gonna be gone long!” 

He felt the tears again but he didn’t try to push them away. Dean wasn’t coming around this time, and all Sam had in order to tell his brother was still alive was the wet shallow breaths he was barely gasping in. 

Sam furiously wiped his hands across his face as he tried to see clearer before he shed his jacket and balled it up. He hesitated for only a second before he pressed, slowly, down against the gaping holes in Dean’s side. Dean’s breath hitched and shuddered, but much to Sam’s worry his brother didn’t rouse to consciousness. 

“Dean please!!” Sam cried, “Dad! Anybody…. Please…”

There was suddenly the sound of rapid movement off to the side of them and Sam’s eyes went wide as they darted around the area. Was there another one!? Did they travel in packs or pairs or something?! Sam cursed himself for not paying more attention to this hunt. He cursed himself for not following orders. Not listening to Dean. Not staying put. He’d messed up again, and this time he was paying for it with Dean’s life.  
Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when something came bursting out of the vegetation, but his body sagged and a new grief pulsed through his system when glassy eyes locked onto their father’s wide eyed gaze. 

“Dad!!” Sam screeched as new tears erupted from the corners of his eyes and flooded down his cheeks, “Dad Dean wont wake up anymore!” 

John was by his sons’ sides in seconds. He noted, but promptly ignored, the dead beast he’d been searching for, for days now, as his eyes settled on the concerning state of his oldest. Dean’s struggling breaths were anything but relieving, but at least his son was breathing. 

“He’s so hurt Dad…” Sam sobbed openly now, “It’s all my fault. I didn’t listen to him…”

“Sammy it’s okay. We’ll talk about all this later. Right now we have to help your brother okay?” John said firmly, “What’s under your jacket…”

Sam shook his head wordlessly, but John gently pushed Sam’s hands away only to see the massive wound in his son’s side. John didn’t like the look of Dean’s arm either, and his chest was a mess. At least that one didn’t seem as deep as the one on his side. 

Next to him Sam was frantic and stiff all at the same time. The obvious distress and worry for his brother was easily seen, and even John was having a hard time keeping his own panic away. Dean was bad; this wasn’t going to be easy. John had brought all the heavy medical supplies out of the truck and into the cabin when they’d first gotten there, but he wondered if that would even be enough. Dean’s arm alone was a concern; not even counting the mess that was his side. Hospitals were always last resorts. Absolutely necessary emergencies only, and as much as John didn’t want to risk anything this was starting to feel more like an emergency with every failed attempt and waking his oldest. 

What he couldn’t do was handle a hysterical Sam _and_ try to keep his focus on Dean.

“Sam listen to me.” John said quickly, “Sammy!”

Wide, tearful eyes snapped to him instantly that time and John wasn’t ready for storm of emotions that were running through them.

“It’ll be okay.” John said as he started getting ready to lift Dean, “We’re going to help your brother, but you half to calm down. He’ll be okay. Dean will be okay Sam.”

Sam had to believe that because if Sam couldn’t even believe that right now then John wasn’t sure he would either. 

There were sniffles, and shaky breaths, but Sam suddenly nodded slowly as he looked back to Dean, “Dean’s always okay…”

“We need to help him quick now.” John carefully gathered his oldest boy in his arms, worry gnawing at him when the boy didn’t flinch under the movement despite his injuries, “You gotta trust me Sammy.”

Sam stood up on shaky legs and nodded furiously, a new expression of determination in his features as he looked up at their dad, “Dean trusts you, and I trust Dean.”

John chose not to dwell on that; he had more important things right now. After Sam gathered the guns, and John’s gear they left. Swiftly moving through the trees and vegetation back toward the road; toward the cabin; the medical supplies. 

**XXX**

Haze was such a familiar, yet strange thing. Dean was all too familiar with the haze that came after injury or a hunt that went bad. He’d been in it enough times after all. There was always that weird, floaty feeling where he couldn’t quite place if he was awake or asleep. Where his senses were nonexistent and he could just float in peace for a while. No hunt; no supernatural threats; no dad yelling at him or Sammy; no Sammy arguing with him. It was nice.

At least, it was until his memories started to catch up to his subconscious. Wouldn’t be such a bad thing if the haze didn’t usually come after getting his ass handed to him by some supernatural monster or entity. That would definitely kick start his worry pretty fast. Was Sam okay? Had he lost consciousness after or before they killed the thing they were after? Was he dying or just unconscious right now? Those things would make the haze a whole lot less inviting. 

Dean’s least favorite part though, was leaving it. Leaving it usually, always, meant coming back to the waking world in pain. Sometimes it wasn’t too bad, but lately it was always a few notches higher than he would ever want it to be. Despite the coming pain Dean willed himself back to the waking world; he had to know Sam was okay.  
It was a dull ache at first, but that didn’t last long. Soon there were pins and needles digging into his body and trying to tear bits of his nerves out. He couldn’t stop the near whimper that escaped him and he hoped to god…

“Dean?” 

Damn it.

“Dean?” The absolute concern dripping off just his name made it obvious this was Sam.

At least Sammy was okay.

Dean fought with himself for a second before he finally peeled his eyes open. The world was blurry for a moment before his eyes finally got their focus back. Sam’s worried face was hovering over him; those big, glassy, green eyes looked so worried Dean almost felt bad for getting hurt. 

“S’mmy?” Dean’s voice scratched against his throat and he almost coughed. 

Instantly there was a glass of water in front of him and he took it from Sam eagerly. Dean pushed himself up a bit further after Sam took the half empty glass back, and looked around. They were back in the cabin. Dean squinted in question before looking at himself. His legs were still hidden by a mountain of blankets, but he could feel the bandages no doubt wrapped numerously around his calves. He looked like a mummy. His abdomen and chest were almost completely covered in bandage wrap as was his arm and shoulder. Everything was pulsing in time with his heart-beat and he was trying his best to ignore the pain. 

There were pills suddenly in his face as Sam held them out, “Dad said you should take these when you wake up.”

Wincing a bit as he adjusted himself Dean took the pills from Sam and dry swallowed them before meeting his brother’s gaze again.

“Sammy… what…”

Sam was on him before he could even finish.

“Dean you’re so stupid!” The younger hissed suddenly as he waved his arm around, but despite the harsh tone Sam’s eyebrows were turned up in worrying concern, “Why’d you do that!?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about Sammy…” Dean muttered as he tried to settle back and find any positon that was remotely comfortable; quite a challenge when nearly every inch of you ached.

“Dean you’ve been out for nearly four days!” Sam shrieked all of the sudden, “Four days! Dad said you’d be fine, but all your injuries…”

The youngest Winchester suddenly shrank back into the chair that was by the bed. His fists were curled up in the fabric of his pants as he stared down at them. Dean sighed quietly as he looked his brother over. Sam had a Band-Aid on his face just under his cheek bone, and he was sitting a little funny with favor to his left side. Besides a few bruises Dean was at least glad Sam seemed okay.

“Sammy, you _know_ Im not just going to let you get hurt if there’s something I can do about it.”

“Why is you getting hurt better than me?!” Sam’s eyes snapped up to Dean with touches of anger in them, “What makes me so special that I cant get hurt but you can huh?!”

Dean sagged back a little bit as he closed his eyes; there was nothing new he could say to that. They had this conversation every time Dean got hurt protecting Sam, and he didn’t have anything to say that he hadnt said before. He’d always protect Sam; no matter what it cost him. Four days though…

That was kinda a long time.

“Where’s dad….” Dean sighed out trying to fight off the wave of exhaustion that suddenly started rolling over him.

“He went out to finally deal with the body, and then get the cars ready.” Sam said curtly as if he was offended Dean was changing the subject.

All the middle Winchester did was hum in response.

“Dad said it looked worse than it all was…” Sam suddenly started quietly, “But Dean… you were bleeding so much... I didn’t… I didn’t know what to do…”

The agony seeping into Sam’s voice prompted Dean to open his eyes again even if he only managed half way, “Sammy. Far as I remember it I’m pretty sure you saved me ya know.”

Glossy eyes turned up to Dean, and the older sighed as he willed his bandaged arm out to grab his brother’s shoulder.

“I probably woulda lost my arm if you hadnt done something. Probably woulda lost a lot more too if you hadnt brought the attention back to you.”

“I’m sorry Dean.” Sam said quietly, “I shouldn’t have gone out… I knew dad hadnt killed the thing yet and I still… I’m sorry.”

Sam sagged under Dean’s hand and the older wasn’t sure what to do for a moment. More and more Sam wanted less and less to do with their life of hunting, and there were more and more things that looked like they were trying to steal away his little brother. Dean was at a loss lately on how to talk to Sam… it was like his little brother was fading further and further away and no matter what he did or said he couldn’t catch up…

“Hey, it’s okay Sammy.” Dean finally said, “I’ll get better. I always get better. Right?”

He got a small nod and Dean counted it as a win.

“So don’t worry. I’ll get better, and then when we get back into civilization I’ll talk to dad about your school stuff okay? There’s only, what, a few months left right? Maybe dad will be okay with letting us stay here while I get better, and you can finish with all your friends…”

Sam looked up at him with those wide eyes again, “Really?”

Dean settled back with a slow nod, “Don’t get your hopes too high, but yeah Sammy. I’ll talk to him.”

His eyes had closed again, but Dean heard Sam shuffle the chair around by the bed. He could feel Sam a little closer now.

“Thanks Dean.” Sam said quietly, almost shyly, “I’m sorry I’m always messing things up, and getting you hurt… and you still always do stuff for me…”

“I’m always gonna do stuff for you, Sammy.” Dean mumbled back as exhaustion slowly pulled him under, “No matter what happens to me…”

He missed the hardening look of worry on his brother’s face as he willingly gave back into the painless confines of the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed!  
> Maybe next one will have more John, I'm just not totally confident in writing him yet.  
> We'll see.


End file.
